


Case # [illegible]: Sorority House; Chaos Demons. Assigned Stone Harrington

by FB Wickersham (perpetfic)



Series: The Blue Stones [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Female Lead, Fighting, Gen, Magic, Sorority House, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/FB%20Wickersham
Summary: Saturday night is all right for fighting.





	Case # [illegible]: Sorority House; Chaos Demons. Assigned Stone Harrington

**SORORITY HOUSE FUCKERY**

Hazel knew before looking at the sender that it was Auntie Ellie. Auntie Ellie was the only one who understood how to properly use caps lock and swearing in text messages.

 _Which one?_ Hazel returned as she got out of bed. She hadn’t been asleep, merely tucked in with her laptop watching a Netflix show. Her roommate, Lauren, was in a sorority and out for the evening for whatever vague reason a kegger was happening. Lauren had invited her to join in, but Hazel had beaten back a small infestation of anxiety beetles in the science labs that week and wanted her pajamas and her Netflix show.

**Alpha Chi**

_Received_ Hazel replied. She tossed her phone on the bed while she changed into fighting gear. Yoga pants, an extra-strength sports bra, and a loose tee. She slipped on a pair of sneakers with no socks and tossed her keys, wallet, and phone into a cross-body bag before she opened her dorm room door.

Fraternity and Sorority Row were on the same street, a legally required block from campus. Every house was lit up with a party, and it took Hazel a few minutes to remember the actual Greek letters for Alpha Chi. When she found the house, it was as rowdy as any on the row, and she sighed internally at the thought of getting through the crowd to find the problem.

The moment she set foot on the steps, a wave of energy slammed against her. She stuck out her tongue just enough to taste it. It wasn’t trying to push her back. She licked her lips and walked into the building proper.

“Yo! Girl!” a woman next to a huge bowl of violently yellow liquid yelled. She dipped a red cup into the bowl and shoved it into Hazel’s hand. “Sunshine!”

“Great!” Hazel replied with a fake smile. She took a sip of the drink and kept the cup to her lips as she walked away. It wasn’t sunshine at all, more a hangover in a cup, but keeping it against her mouth kept anyone from talking to her in the hallway.

She stepped into a side room and took in the vibe. There was power here. It sparked and cracked and made no straight lines when Hazel reached out to touch it. She handed her “sunshine” to a dude walking by, and he gulped it and tossed the empty cup over his shoulder. There was no magic coming off of him. She stretched her power by putting her palm to the room. Most everyone pinged back as human, but there was a thread here. It was thin as a spider web and as ready to shred, a hasty sort of magic to get something going. Hazel tracked it slowly, a section at a time. She worked the room with a smile and a nod, pretending to take in drunk chatter as the thread lit up the room and bounced off the people in it. One guy had a strand attached to his hat. One woman had three strands on her arm. Whatever was building here, it was an hours-long effort meant to lead to something big.

“FIGHT!”

Hazel turned on her heel as the threads snapped, releasing the energy in a cloud. There were three women in the center of the room, all of them in Alpha Chi T-shirts and white shorts. They were facing off, all of them with their hands up like they really knew how to fight. 

"Fuck," Hazel breathed and pushed her way through the tightening crowd. She squeezed between a gaggle of screaming women cheering incoherently. One of them dumped half of cup of Sunshine down Hazel's back. 

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" The woman said, trying with the overcoordination of the drunk to wipe the drink off Hazel. 

"I'm fine," Hazel said. She batted as the woman kept trying to help and kept apologizing. "It's fine!" Hazel yelled as the volume in the room went up. The fight was starting, no doubt. She had to get to the front of crowd, get a line of sight on whoever was controlling this. 

"It's such a nice shirt!" the woman wailed.

"It's so cute!" One of her friends added, clearly oblivious to why the conversation was even happening.

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_ Hazel thought as she touched them both on the wrists and froze them in place for two seconds so she could get away. She hated doing that to people. It left them disoriented and sometimes made them sick, but the cheers were getting louder, and the energy in the room was building outward. Too much pressure, and something was going to come tumbling down.

The three women were on each other hard when Hazel broke to the front. They were punching and kicking, hair-pulling only as a way to control each other's movements. There was already blood on the floor. Blood and energy were a bad mix. 

Hazel tracked the room. Screaming drunk. Screaming drunk. Laughing drunk. Filming drunk. Two guys backwards snap backs, pastel shorts, and open white button downs simply watching and grinning.

"Goddamn chaos demons," Hazel hissed and cut across the room. One of them saw her coming, saw the stone around her neck, and yelped. The other followed his gaze and paled. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." The first one screamed. No one noticed. 

"Um. Shit. Uh." The second one stammered, then he looked at the center of the room, and his pupils turned to slits. "Hey, ladies! This woman just grabbed my ass!"

Hazel was tackled before she could even turn fully around. She felt a punch to her kidneys, shook off someone trying to twist back her arm, and was grateful she'd kept her hair up in its lazy bun as one of them went to grab her hair. She managed to curl herself into a defensive ball and clasp her hands together. Before she could get out the incantation, someone kicked her in the back ribs. "Shit!" She screamed, and the incantation followed instantly. 

There was a pop, then a sound like fat dripping into coals on a grill. The women immediately stopped kicking Hazel into next week and wandered away. Hazel got herself into a seated position and winced as she felt a bad twinge where the kick had landed on her back. She looked around and spotted the two demonbros she'd already confronted. They were surrounded by a similar looking pack of other men that Hazel knew had to be the rest of the chaos squadron. She stuck her arm out, palm open to the sky. She flipped her arm over, forming a fist as she did so, and she jerked her arm back towards her body. 

The demonbros dropped as a group and slowly took on their natural form as they were dragged across the room by an invisible sack. "Lame," hissed one of them as Hazel held them up for inspection. They were three inches tall and striped a variety of colors. The one with yellow dots on his stomach stuck out his tongue. 

"Yeah, back at you, you little shits," Hazel said. She slung the sack over her shoulder and got to her feet. Her back twinged again, and she pressed a hand to her side, running a numbing spell through most of her torso. 

"Oh my god!" yelled the woman who had given Hazel the cup of sunshine. "What are those? They're so cute!"

And this, Hazel always felt, was the biggest problem with chaos demons. They showed up, wrecked shit, and generally got forgiven because their common form made them look harmless. "They're assholes," Hazel said. She reached into her cross-body bag and took out a card, handing it to the woman. "Demonic assholes, specifically. You'll want to email that address as soon as possible and schedule someone to come in and get the cobwebs out of here."

"Cobwebs? We just deep-cleaned for the party."

There was a large, sticky patch of _something_ not two feet from Hazel's shoes, and she was tempted to ask why they bothered. "It's magical leftovers from this." She gave the bag a hard shake and relished in the sound of all the little demons smacking against each other. One of them muttered something in Demonic standard that Hazel responded to with a quick, hard zap to the whole bag. They all went silent.

"This is so rad," the woman said, turning the card over in her hands. "You're like an actual Blue Stone? For real?"

"For real."

"Can I get a pic?"

Hazel almost said no. Her back was hurting even worse, and the demons were wriggling again. But the woman looked so pleased and hopeful, she finally nodded. "What the hell."

The girl snapped four pictures. She was beaming in all of them, looking like she'd met a celebrity. Hazel managed a rueful grin and held up the bag so the demons showed up in the shot.

"I am totally putting this on Instagram." The woman put a hand over her mouth. "Oh. Wait. Is that okay? Like, I've seen other people do it, but--"

"It's fine. We're not a secret society."

"So cool. Hold on. I want you to okay the caption." The woman loaded up the picture, skipped the filter, then angled the phone so Hazel could see her type.

_@lizzy-boredom: OMG! We had #chaosdemons at the #alphachi party tonight! I met an actual fucking #bluestone!! She was rad as hell. (Don't be fooled. The little things look cute, but she says they jizzed magic all over the house.)_

"I like it," Hazel said. "Nice screen name, too."

"Thanks! I roller derby. So, you know."

"Yeah. Cool."

Lizzy--or whatever her name was--saw Hazel to the door and gave her a thank-you hug before she let her go. 

Hazel returned the hug and dodged a messy but fun-looking arm wrestling match on the porch as she took her leave. The demons were trying to teleport out of the sack, but they kept popping back in, bouncing against the magic.

"Come on, lady," said one of them. Hazel didn't move the bag from her shoulder to look. "Just let us out, and we'll go somewhere else."

"Nope. You tried to get three women to fight hard enough to use their blood for something, and you put a beating on me. We're going to the chapel."

There was wailing and cursing from the bag. Hazel ignored it. She walked to the end of the street, took a left, and walked to the college chapel. She took the bag from her shoulder as she stepped into the churchyard and flung it as hard as she could into the air. The demons popped out of sight, all of them screaming. 

"Hazel?"

Hazel turned and gave Lauren a tired smile. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Lauren held up her phone. It was open to Instagram. "Lizzy's in poli sci with me." Lauren glanced at the spot where the demons had been. "Did you kill them?"

"No. You can't kill chaos demons. The randomness of the universe will just bring them back. But if you pitch them in a churchyard, they take a little longer to come back."

"Oh." Lauren yawned and put her phone in her pocket. "I was headed back to the dorm. You coming?"

"Yeah. Let's go." 

They walked back slowly, Lauren filling in Hazel on how her party had gone as Hazel texted Auntie Ellie an update.

_Chaos demons. Full squadron. Trying to blood magic something up using women fighting each other. Got my ass kicked pretty good. Definitely gonna bruise on my back tomorrow. Demons tossed in a churchyard._

**Good job. Ice up and hope you didn't break a rib. I'll send a medic your way in the morning.**

_Copy that._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Chaos demons are little shits who can become bigger shits if blood magic gets involved. 
> 
> 2\. Chaos demons don't have blood. Hence, their need to get a source.
> 
> 3\. There is something of a Blue Stones fandom, though it's pretty loosely defined.
> 
> 4\. I love Lauren and can't wait for you to see more of her.
> 
> 5\. This is the fight referred to in "Fucking, Sheilas."


End file.
